


Snowy Night

by badcircuit



Series: Things that Never Happened [1]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF, Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Language, Mildly Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 08:52:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcircuit/pseuds/badcircuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renner vs. you in the snow, in the middle of nowhere.  Inspired by Aaron Cross's red coat in The Bourne Legacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowy Night

It’s snowing when he comes to visit and you’re excited because that means hot chocolate and lots of cuddling by the fire and doing other interesting things to keep warm out here in the middle of nowhere.

There’s a burst of cold air as he comes through the door and then he’s standing there, smiling that smile that will always make you feel giddy, no matter how many times you see it.  “Hey mama.”

“Hey yourself, Mountain Man.”  That’s what he looks like, all bundled up in a red parka, black ski cap and rugged boots.  When you go into his arms, the cold still clinging to him is a pleasant shock against your skin.  He smells delicious, like woodsmoke and pine and frosty air.

When he kisses you, his lips are cold but his mouth is so very hot.  This close, you can see the melted snowflakes in his eyelashes before he opens his eyes and gives you that look that never fails to give you butterflies.

“Got anything hot for me?” he asks with a wink.  “The trip here was fucking brutal.”

“Absolutely,” you say.  “Tomato soup and grilled cheese.”

“Cheeky.  I should’ve brought snow in to put down the back of your shirt.”  He swats your ass as you turn to head into the kitchen. 

In the beginning, you used to jump each other as soon as you were alone in a room together.  Now, sometimes it was nice to wait, to draw it out until the anticipation was unbearable.  You’re in the mood to wait.  And besides, you have other plans for the evening.

He shucks all of his outdoor gear and comes up behind you, grabbing your hips and pulling you back against him, rubbing his cold nose against the side of your neck.

“You trying to burn this place down?” you ask.  It’s a struggle to remain focused on buttering bread and getting it in the hot pan with the body you love so much pressed up against you but somehow you manage.

“I’m willing to give it a try if you’re game.”  He nudges your butt with his bulge meaningfully.

“Later.  I’ve got plans first.  When’s the last time you went sledding, hot stuff?”

He laughs that infectious laugh as you get everything to the table.  You tell him your plans over dinner and he smiles and laughs some more.

“I’m just getting all warmed up and you want me to go back out and freeze my ass off?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll get you nice and warm when we get back.  I’ll rub your butt as long as you want.”

“Damn right you will, woman.  Let’s go.”

By the time you get back outside, it’s dark but the snow is sparkling under the bright new moon.  It’s breathtakingly beautiful and you can’t think of a better person to share this with.  Gloved hand in hand, you carve a path through the freshly fallen snow that has obliterated your earlier hill-scouting tracks.  Soon you’re hurtling down the perfect hill, hugging tightly to him because he insisted on steering the tandem sled.  One moment, you’re sailing along, the sled blades making that perfect shooshing sound through the crisp snow and the next, you’re both flying ass over teakettle into a snow bank. 

“What.  The.  Fuck?” he yells, his husky voice echoing into the night.  You’re still a bit stunned, wiping snow out of your eyes, nose and mouth.  And then you’re both laughing so hard you can barely breathe. 

“Must have hit a ditch.  I told you to let me drive.” 

He rolls over on top of you, pinning you down.  “I’ll let you drive all right.  You really owe me now.”  He kisses you: cold lips, warm breath, sweet, hot mouth.  You shove him off playfully and together you lay there for a moment, staring up at the perfect night sky.  You’ve never seen so many stars.

It doesn’t take long before the chill sets in but you’re reluctant to get up.  The times you see each other are fewer and sometimes very far between and it’s even more rare that you’re completely alone like you are out here.  It’s nice to pretend that there’s no one else in the world but the two of you.

He helps you up and gives you a big bear hug, brushing off snow, paying extra attention to your ass.  “You okay there, Rudolph?” he asks, tweaking your icy nose. 

“Yeah, just dreaming.” 

Before you can get melancholy, he shoves some snow down the back of your coat and makes a run for it.  It’s an all-out snowball fight but the snow isn’t really good for packing and mostly it’s fistfuls flung at each other, clouds of it catching the light of the moon.

“I surrender.  You win,” he says between whoops of laughter.  “Plus I’m in danger of losing body parts we both like a lot.”

“Can’t have that.” 

He gives you a piggyback ride back to the cabin.  You help each other out of all of your damp gear until you’re down to long johns and thick comfy socks.  He builds up the fire while you break out the hot chocolate and, just for the hell of it, s’more supplies.  Soon, you’re toasty warm again, wrapped in blankets and licking gooey melted marshmallow and chocolate off of each other’s fingers between kisses and laughter.  There’s passion simmering, growing like the heat from the flames but for now this is perfect.

This is enough.


End file.
